Demon (DeathGr)
Demons (悪魔, Akuma) are a race of beings that can be found in Earth Land. They are evil spirits that can create bodies to interact with the material world and can regenerate them via their magic power or they can alternatively possess a mortal being to interact with the world, in which case they can sire half-demons. . They mostly use Darkness along with Forbidden and Black Magic while some also utilize Possession Magic in order to influence humans and utilize their negativity. Ways of materialization and sustenance Demons can materialize in the material world by bathing themselves in huge amounts of negativity and depending on the type, they can become demons of fear, wrath etc. something that gets imprinted on their essence permanently and also manifests in their being corresponding magics, meaning that a demon that becomes a fear demon will need emotions of fear to strengthen itself or rematerialize should its physical body be destroyed, however, they can also devour souls that couldn't pass since they possess negative emotions that hold them on the living world. In case their body is dismembered or damaged, they can spend magic power to repair it as many times as they can. When there is a mediocre amount of negativity in nature, a demon can combine it with an element to become a fire demon etc., however, demons that materialize this way are fragile existences that should their body be destroyed, their ethereal self will be erased. Demons can also inhabit the dead bodies of animals or magic beasts except dragons, becoming demonic beasts that can become stronger by devouring other beings and humans. Finally, humans that are tormented by negative emotions are susceptible to their body be possessed by a demon. There are even cases where demons come to reside objects, mostly weapons, that have been bathed in great amounts of negativity and demonic weapons that kill someone absorb their soul to become stronger. Demonic Ascendance Demons, while having a body, can force themselves to undergo a transformation by flaring their magic power to its absolute limit and also imbuing their whole essense into the process, with their transformation being demonic in form and if they are defeated while in it, they cease to exist completely. While transformed, their physical attributes and magic power triple, but prolonged use of it weakens the body greatly so most demons use it as a last resort in order to finish a fight quickly. This transformation is considered the true form of their being. Weaknesses Demons can be harmed by anything holy while having a body and their essence can be destroyed by Spirit Slayer Magic or other non-slayer spiritual magics that are strong enough, however, Demon Slayer Magic, and other demons in general, can harm and vanquish them in both forms at once. Also, sites of worship such as churches and temples are places where demons cannot enter either due to divine protection or due to the pure feelings of the faithful lingering there. Archdemons Archdemons are the most ancient and powerful demons that ever existed. The only known way for a demon to reach that level is to devour an unknown amount of both human and demon souls, but both types must possess an equal number; if an archdemon is born from devouring two million souls then half must be human and half demonic. Once the unknown sufficient amount is gathered, demons can try to do their usual Demonic Ascendance on a night of full moon while having already created a circle made of their own blood. If the ritual proves successful, then they become archdemons with new form and powers. An archdemon is said to be such a strong of an existence that multiple S class mages are needed to bring it down while there are records of one fighting and even overpowering ''a Sorcery Lord. Archdemons have many demons attracted to them and in order to ensure loyalty, an archdemon places a curse that triggers the moment a demon betrays in any form, however, there are those archdemons that seek to be alone. When it comes to abilities, archdemons have fast regeneration abilities and unlike demons, they don't have to waste magic power for it to occur but they can spent if they so desire in order to speed it up further. Almost all archdemons possess terrificaly augmented physical attributes and magic reserves, being able to overpower demons and humans with ease and when it comes to magic usage, most show incredible mastery over Black Arts but there are also those that try to develop other types of magic. Finally, they show resistance to common forms of holy magic, needing Devil Slayer Magic as a guarantee form of damage and extermination. Demonification There are ways for more demons to be created. The first and most usual is when souls and spirits are consumed by their negativity and commit murders every day for a whole week, with their final kill changing their essense permanently. The second and final one is when half-demons or devil slayers boost their demonic factor via overuse of their magic, with it changing their body until they fully become demons. Relationship with Etherious Demons despise Etherious from the bottom of their non existent hearts ever since the latter became a thing. They consider them pale imitations of true demons, a blasphemy of humans towards them and they will kill one immediately on sight. Despite their hate though, some demons consider them food due to the so called Curse power utilized by Etherious being negativity in a form of energy. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality:' Demons, due to them being ethereal beings, can live forever and once they create a body, that body will never age and if it's destroyed, they simply return to their ethereal form and can create a new one once they bath themselves in negative emotions.However, devil slayer magic can damage both body and soul at once while Spirit Slayers can permanently destroy them when in spiritual form. *'Immense Physical Condition': Demons, while having a body, possess immense physical attributes when compared to most humans and normal mages. *'Demonic Ascendance:' Demons can cause a transformation by pouring all their magic power and essense, becoming much stronger, but if are destroyed while in it, then they die for good. *'Instant Regeneration: Demons can heal every possible injury and even restore missing limbs instantly by spending magic power while having a body.When they don't possess the right amount of magic power to spend, they can heal themselves with the right amount and type of negative emotions. Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō) is the most usual form of magic that demons utilize due to them being ethereal masses of negative emotions so a magic such as this that utilizes said emotions comes natural to them. Black Magic (黒魔術 Kuro Majutsu) is either a Caster or Holder Magic which demons utilize to affect souls or the bodies of humans with various and dangerous effects. [https://fairytailfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Black_Arts '''Black Arts]' '(ブラック・アーツ''Burakku Ātsu''): Archdemons, due to their power and experience, are the only ones that display this form of magic and most if not all are as dangerous as the most famed human users or worse. Trivia *This form of demons is an inspiration from Evelynn and Tahm Kench from League of Legends, demons that feed on despair and agony while influencing greed and lust. *The possession of humans that are affected by negative emotions is inspired by the Devils in Black Clover where they can gain physical bodies by having individuals fall in despair. Category:Race Category:Races Category:DeathGr